Scanners generally need to provide power to moving scanner heads within the paper scanners. Typically, conventional scanners provide this power to the moving scanner heads through the use of wires that run in power tracks on the scanners. However, problems associated with this method of providing power to the moving paper heads include a relatively high failure rate for the power tracks, the relatively high expense of power tracks, and a drag on mechanical power created by the power tracks. In addition, this method includes EMI problems that are associated with the use of long wires and signal noise problems.